gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Hero's Village
Complete maze to get the Swordsman gumball. Hidden Gumball How to get Zorro: # Get Zorro's Mask from Zorro's Corpse # Zorro's Mask reached the max level (By killing Bandits) # Find Zorro at boss stage in 60/F or above Repeat the process for 20 Fragments. Can be made easier to complete by using Zorro Gumball to start with Zorro's Mask. Enemies Boss Two unkillable tents spawn with him. You can destroy the tents with a Torch '(but let 2+ enemies come out first to kill and reduce the Boss' Resistance). Skills: *'Rascal's Halo: Physical Resistance+ X%, Magic Resistance +X% (See table above) *'Explosive Shot': Launches an attack once every 3 rounds to deal normal damage on the enemy and additionally bring burning effect. ( Loses X HP each round, X = Attack of the Boss at the time of the Explosive Shot, lasting for 3 rounds ). *'Bully': Physical Resistance and Magic Resistance will be decreased by 20% when a companion is killed. Stages Village in Ruins: Floors 10 (Difficulty 3) - 1 vigor Statue of Sword and Fire: Floors 15 (Difficulty 3) - 1 vigor Rescue! Hero's Heart!: Floors 20 (Difficulty 4) - 1 vigor Special Occurrences Various Vagrant's Tent '''right|70px - Spawns an enemy every x rounds. Click on it to enter a cave and find enemies inside as well as one of the following: *Wooden Desk - upgrade The Third Arm or get Bandit's Diary *Poker Table - Gamble with your EP before killing the enemies. Get Old Poker. *Storage Chest - get Cross, Old Bronze Mirror, Holy Cup, Strange Statue, or Music Box *Tied Boar - BBQ for Roasted Meat or release and it will join you (drops meat anyway when it dies) *Iron Wok - stat increase *Fairy's Steel Cage - get rewards immediately by releasing, or let her go and she'll come back to give you rewards multiple times later * Old anvil: Upgrade an item from a Melee Suit or Mage Suit. '''Note: Torches found in maze can be thrown to burn the tent. All of the enemies in the tent will turn into corpses (amount of corpses depends on the original spawn in the tent). You can still find the items mentioned above, however, you cannot gamble but still get Old Poker and the Tied Boar directly becomes Roasted Meat. It's a nice way to deal with the tent, but it doesn't count for The Third Arm & Zorro's Mask. Earth-made Trap right|70px - Click on it to use it: it shoots in four directions and damages visible enemies along its path Burning Bonfire - Gives 1-2 Torches Broken Puppet -''' Gives Pinocchio's Potion 'Rubbish Dump '- Poison effect. Drops Military Shovel on first use, otherwise gives coins or EP. 'Strange Floor '- Dig up using the Military Shovel. Gives coins, gem, and other items '''Hidden Box - Password if from the Bandit's Diary: 165324. Gives coins Old Steel Safe '- The code for the safe is the address in the safe's description. Enemies killed with The Third Arm sometimes drop items: *Low Quality Cigarette *Low Quality Liquor *Glass Eye *Ratty Money Bag *Blood-stained Arrest Warrant *Flick Knife *Bandit's Gloves *Bandit's Jacket *Bandit's Belt Once Only *Artisan's Statue - You can build "'Artisan's Statue" after you leave the maze *Camping Tent - You can build new device in Alchemist Workshop after leaving the maze: Field Survival Kit *Retention Tank - You can build "Cooling Device" after you leave the maze. *Champion's Heart - Combine Champion's Heart with the World Tree to unlock the "Training Room" after you leave the maze. Corpses Notable Loot Get these items in the maze or by raiding: *Armor of Legendary Hunter fragments *Flag of Sword Sage fragments *Necklace of Legendary Mage fragments *Fairy Spring *Star Mint *Blue Crystal Gel *Fantasy Fruit *Dark Steel *Soul Crystal Title specific loots For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. Tips * You get The Third Arm and Zorro's Mask so don't take treasure and head artifact into the maze. Quest/DP External links * Video Walkthrough (easy and safe, beginner friendly + tips) * Speedrun Video + Zorro Category:Mazes